The below PTL discloses a technology that by swaging a ring-shaped shield ring, an end of the tubular braided member disposed outside an electric wire and a tubular shield shell are mechanically and electrically connected to each other. In the aforementioned structure, the tubular braided member is made in such a way as to braid conductive fine element wires into tubular shape. The conductive shield shell is also formed operable to connect an end of the tubular braided member with its circumference. The shield ring, while inserting the tubular braided member therein, is swaged by a swaging mold so that the tubular braided member is configured to electrically connect with the shield shell. It is intended that, besides above, swaging the shield shell allows to avoid the tubular braided member, if drawn out, dropping out of the shield shell.